Love is a Riddle
by AthenaLentz93
Summary: Flora is a 16 year old student at hogwarts in her sixth year she has a crush on Tom and wished to tell him, while she was doing a spell it rebounded in the grounds, it sent her to the golden trio era, lost and confused she goes on a journey through hogwarts in Harry's era to get back home before it is to late to go back.
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set on the grounds of Hogwarts, two students were still out when it is almost curfew and it is not just two students, it is actually two friends one is a tutor the other is the student, meet Flora a sixteen year old Sytherin on her sixth year. She was practicing her magic with the one and only Tom Riddle until she messed up on the spell, he stood there a bit cold-hearted his eyes cold as ice. His hand firm on the wand shaking his head at his student hating how slow she is but he was patient enough knowing her disability, Flora looked up and gulped softly knowing he is angry.

"Sorry Tom, I am trying." Flora said softly.

Tom looked at her not saying anything for a while then spoke "that is because you're not concentrating, concentrate!" he said a bit angry.

"Okay, okay I will." Sighed softly lifting her wand to him.

"Expelliarmus," Tom said aloud as her wand lifted out of her hand a slight smirk showed.

Picking up her wand, she turned to Tom holding out her wand repeating the word "Expelliarmus." She shouted.

A large bolt of light came out of the wand as Flora saw Tom fly backwards to his side he cringed in pain a bit but shrugged it off easily getting back up, he was in no deep pain. Tom was in fact happy that she got the spell finally; he brushed off his robe and gave a smile nodding.

"Good, you actually did it." He smiled towards her but realized what he was doing and turned back to cold hearted "now, I shall teach you how to say spells without even saying them." Tom replied more calmly.

"Without... saying them?"

This made Flora wonder, how you cannot say a word to cast it without having to say it, quite intrigued by it she wanted to know more seeing him leave going somewhere as she followed a long. What did he had in mind for her it seemed quite important he did not want anyone to see, for some reason as she followed a long still. He kept glancing at her in case she still followed him, which is what Tom wanted going down the stairs and into an empty room.

Opening the door, he let her in first being a little decent at least to let women go first.

"What are we doing here, especially alone in this room?" She asked Tom.

Holding his wand he walked up to her, this made some sudden feelings stir in her what was she feeling, what is this that is making her weak inside? His eyes were so persuasive unable to look away. Could she finally see something in him could it be that she is starting to like him; he could not see it could he? Tom also looked different but he was good at hiding his emotions.

"Now, I am going to teach you something." His voice turns soft suddenly.

Tom then lifted his finger up her chin he lifted up his wand with his free hand a light glow from the wand showed, he did something to make her do this kind something he learned himself or was able to do and wanted to pass it on to his friend.

"Now, I shall give you the gift of parseltongue." His tone sounded gentler.

Flora gave a weak smile for once he was smiling, her disorder of learning slower is still intact but she got the spell to work and Tom is not mean to her for once. It was a good day for her as her friend was still her friend even though she drove him crazy at times; they saw it got darker by the shadows leaving turning to face each other.

"We should head back..." her tone was quite quiet as she was tired.

Nodding both students agreed and walked up the corridor to the common room in Slytherin, they saw everyone went to bed going to each other's room they took one more glance at each other.

"Well, goodnight Tom." She said softly

His smile formed this was very new to him "Goodnight, Flora."

They entered the room and went to sleep for the night Flora had a happy smile on her face as she turned to her side to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day set off in Hogwarts with Flora walking to her next class that was until one of the Slytherins elbowed her on purpose, she fell on her knees picking up her books not noticing she saw one of her books had been picked up by non-other than tom himself. Smiling she got up tucking a hair behind her ear shy of course around him as he smiled towards her still having the book she dropped.

"Dropped this?" he asked.

Slowly taking the book she looked up at him her eyes twinkled "yes... thank you," She wondered why he was so nice to her now "Why are you this way to me now?" Flora had to ask.

He shrugged lightly "isn't it what friends do?"

A slight chuckle came out as that made him smile more "yes, that it does."

Walking with tom by her side it brought a slight blush to her cheeks that are abit seen. Thank god, for her as they walked to potions class having Slughorn he greeted the two and went back to teaching as they sat down together in the table opening their textbooks, Flora took the opportunity to take notes with Tom watching. He looked between her and Slughorn as he grabbed his wand he flicked it as the notes appeared in her parchment leaving Flora confused but Tom content as his boredom passed away.

"What the..." she said softly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Flora?" Slughorn heard her turning to her.

"Nothing professor." She replied

As Slughorn turned his back again she turned to tom who looked innocent doing his own work, but it did not seem like work to her more like bad stuff leaning over she saw it was horcruxes work as she gasped softly eyes widened to what her friend was doing.

"What are you doing, and with that type of magic?" Flora whispered angry

Tom looked between his work and her then slammed the book quiet, class had ended that quickly as he walked off not answering her, she grabbed her books running behind him wanting to talk about this after seeing what he was doing. She has read about horcruxes's and they are not friendly to tamper with she worried a little for her friend seeing he does not care by the fact he walked away from her finally calling out his name.

"Tom, Tom!" she called out "Tom!" finally catching up to him, her hair flew behind her as she walked.

"What Flora..." he finally asked.

"Why the devil are you working with horcruxes's they are very powerful and needs strong magic." She tried to catch up with him with students crowding around as she looked up to him finally by his side again.

"That is none of your business Flora jus-just please." Tom did not wanted to harm his friend if she got near.

Wondering she stopped in her tracks for a while until she ran after him once more catching up to him, her legs quite tired at this moment from running after him she then slipped in front of him. The two friends had what seemed to be a five-minute staring contest at each other knowing if she did not move he would disarm her or she would to him if he did not speak. It was intense on both sides and did not want it to be like this but she was not going to move until he speaks or at least knew what he was up to, her tone almost sounded scared when she spoke finally.

"Tom... what-are-you-doing..."

Looking away from her for a few seconds, he turned to face her once more, taking her hand she wondered as it might be serious the way he took it and dragged her a little. Arriving in an empty room, he paced around figuring out a way to tell her.

"I am separating my soul seven times..." Tom told her.

Her eyes widened, her voice shook of worried and saddened "WH-why..."

Tom slapped his head frustrated and sighed softly "because, I am worried of dying... if I do this and find what I need to keep me alive forever then-"he stopped there.

"Then what..." she got closer to him

He watched her get close, a slight gulp escaped accidentally as he blinked a bit, shaking his head he turned back to cold-hearted once more unable to admit it anyways to her and if he could he would but he just looked at her still.

"Does not matter, once I am done I can complete Salazar's work," Not realizing it Tom reached out a hand and stroked her cheek "and with you by my side."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds her eyes looked down, but when she heard about finishing Salazar's work, she backed away gently holding on to his hand in a friendly touch.

"I-I am sorry, I think I should go now." She let go and began to walk away.

As she was about to leave she felt her hand grabbed, seeing him once more his face was half of both anger and sadden, angry because she did not want to help or join him and saddened because she is leaving him alone to do this.

"Please..." he begged softly.

Flora left him alone in the room they went in to talk as she went to the common room, to get her mind off him she decided to practice the spell without saying it. It was a pain at first she tried again seeing it fly back, smirking she finally did. Grabbing her wand pointing it at the couch to use as a target thinking of the word she want to use, the spell she wanted to use a green light showed at the end of her wand, but once it hit the couch it rebounded.

Quiet for a second she began to get up, her eyes flutter open, grabbing her forehead as a headache arrived her head, seeing where she was Flora scrambled up her feet and looked around knowing this is Hogwarts, she wondered where she was, walking around confused this could not have happened what happened that made it be this. If she had said a word differently and it rebounded but why to this time some spells do not even go to the future or that is what she assumed. This was probably just the trick of the mind as it always did to her

"Tom?" she asked wondering where she is.

Flora saw everything different this was not her time and needed answers heading to find Professor Dumbledore for help, she knew if old Dumbledore knew then perhaps this one would know too.

~~~Other time~~~

... ...

Tom was able to calm down for a bit after watching Flora; it was not his fault. Going out of the room, he looked around for her probably in the Slytherin common room somewhere knowing that is where she goes to hide. However, he first decided to look at other places just in case. Now tom was worried for his friend unable to find her.

"Flora?" he arrived opening the common room door after saying the password.

It was then he looked at the destroyed room, what happened in here only he would know as he quickly looked around he did not see her. Tom's eyes glanced at the couch that had a hole in it making him realize what she did, Flora's spell rebounded and went to the future on accident.

"No, no..." he lost his friend and unable to get her back now.

Looking around her spell books he desperately needed to find the one to bring one back from the future to the past again, his frustration and anger rose in him that was his only friend that actually cared for him. He wanted to know what was going on with her, as he did not understand at all trying to figure out what to do getting the couch back in its place he had to think sitting on it avoiding the hole in it. Getting his own books which nothing helped he knew one thing.

"I'll have to learn more about the dark arts." He told himself.

Getting up Tom knew it was the only way as he began to walk to the library.


End file.
